The Struggle
by extra-victory
Summary: Mikasa struggles unsuccessfully to avoid being outed as the world's most perverted fan of Eren. Heavy Mikeren. Please enjoy


Ex-V; Please Enjoy. I've got the second chapter to my stories "Get Some" and "Unusual" in the making, but this should satisfy you until then for sure. I definitely like this adaptation, I hope you do too. Other Versions exist but this is my favorite.

Key; _Italics-Mikasa's thoughts_

regular-Narrator

_It's been many years now, a long time since he saved me. Since he wrapped this scarf around me, he's been perfect in my eyes._

Mikasa watched, fascinated, Eren training strenuously; She watched him clash with Rainer again and again, dripping sweat.

_As I said, it's been a long time. As it currently stands, he is actually perfect. In real life. _

_I watch him. _

"Uhh...Mikasa?" She noticed Armin approach from behind. "Your...Your nose is bleeding..."

_Ahem_. She wiped her nose, about three times, heat rising furiously. _No biggie, it could've been anything, he doesn't know..._

"Ah...Mikasa..." Armin seemed apologetic, tapping on his lip deftly a few times. She didn't get it. "You're drooling." He sighed.

She turned and straight up walked away, blushing furiously, _But he didn't see, right? Of course not. He didn't...He wouldn't..._

_Get ahold of yourself, Mikasa_. She scolded, shaking her head. But as the ringing bell signaled the genders to find their respective baths, She trembled unwillingly. _Eheh...hehehe...uweeee_

Couldn't help it. She just couldn't, she took off in search of him, ran to the Men's bath. Catching him just outside was the break of the century, _This means something. It's a sign,_ She told herself. _Do something. Say Something. _

"Hey, Eren!" She began seriously. "You know, this whole "Segregated gender baths" thing..." He raised an eyebrow slowly.

"If it, you know, confuses you...You can always come to my place!" _That was smooth, Mikasa._ She congratulated herself, smiling, eyes pressed shut.

He walked past, chuckling. "Very funny, Mikasa." And she wanted to scream.

_DAMNIT_

That's when she noticed Armin, laughing fitfully, wiping tears. She caught his eye as it cooled, and he promptly burst out again uncontrollably. _God damnit._ She covered her face in that scarf. _Armin..._

_But wait. Wait._ She had this idea, this great idea, this brilliant idea. _Armin, Armin is key! _

He could get her in with him. He could do it. She stole him away, grabbing his arm, hiding them determinately behind a cabin.

"So..."; She began lamely, watching him barely contain fitful giggling.

"I know." He looked like christmas had come so early. "But you'll have to say it."

_Rats. Damnit, Armin. I'll get you for this... _

"I reeeeeaaaaaallly want you to help me get the D..." She hung her head as he _positively_ screamed laughing, dropped to his knees slapping the floor.

"She...She said "the D"!" He was howling, and she could feel the red in her face.

"LOOK! We're...you know, mature adults...It's okay..." She defended, shamefaced.

"Mature adults, she said..." Armin stood slowly, wiping his eyes. "The D, she said..._Ahhh_...okay."

_It better be_ she growled to herself. _After all that..._

"So, I really think you should ask him yourself, Mikasa. But I can hook you up..." He added hastily, watching her eyes flash like lightning dangerously in his direction. "I'll...Give you his boxers! I'll get you his boxers, and you can keep them forever. Long as you want."

_Does it..._She could feel her eyes forming little hearts. _Will they smell like him? B_ut she couldn't pronounce that.

Oh no, that would be too real.

Snickering, Armin went on. "That's right, I saw that look...I'll bring them right now, just don't move."

"Okay..!" She whispered, hushed, barely able to contain her flowing joy. _Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren..._

She did not notice the minutes pass, she only noticed Armin return with her prize.

_And what a prize..._Her mouth watered hungrily as she held out her hand. Armin was cackling again but fuck him.

She leaned back hard against the Cabin, while Armin wandered away Jolly as ever. _Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren.._.She thought madly, pressing the boxers to her face, shivering. _Oh god...Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren Eren...MY Eren, my Eren, Erennn, Eren, Er-_

"Mi...Mikasa?"

_Er...en? _

She froze, hand on her crotch, face in the Boxers, trembling. And Turned ever so slightly, peeked out from them, to See Eren Jeager; heading the entire male squad, no less. "Are...Are those my boxers?" He expressed, bright red, to raucous laughter.

She died. Several times.

And Punched him SO hard in the face, chasing the sunset screeching wildly.

_ARMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN_

Ex-V: Review if you liked it, I answer each review and it will guarantee another chapter. If you'd like to see something specific, drop a review and you'll have your way~~Thank so much for your time!


End file.
